


Confusion

by ladyvady



Series: Working My Way Around to You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Reaction, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Possibly Spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvady/pseuds/ladyvady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both a reactionary fic to 6x7 and an entry for International Fanworks Day 2015. Possibly spoilery, if you haven't watched Friday night's episode, so you've been warned. Kurt's thoughts only, with mentions of Blaine and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll add this as a reaction fic, that does happen in the storyline of my current story, Second Chances and Different Choices (Which I'm still working on, but this newest chapter I'm working on is giving me so much trouble!! Ugh. I'm hoping to post something by Monday though.).

The kiss was a shock and he’s still reeling from it. Kurt isn’t sure how he feels about Blaine anymore, after everything that’s happened since he’s come back to Lima. Lifting his hand, he wipes his lips and refuses to let his fingers linger as he stares at the path Blaine took afterward. 

Grabbing his phone he walks back toward the house, he’s in desperate need of a friend and knows just who he needs to call to help him work things out.

The phone rings only twice before it is answered, “Sebastian, I’m so confused. Blaine just kissed me.”


End file.
